


Those Three Are Up to Something

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [57]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: We’re both trying to get an apartment in this city at the same time as a million other people and I’m tired of competing for the same ones as you so I think it’s time we joined forces AU
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Those Three Are Up to Something

“How’s the apartment hunting going?” Yennefer asked as she handed Jaskier a glass of wine.

“Thank you, darling. And it is going dreadfully,” Jaskier replied. “Every place is either complete shit or out of my price range.”

“Or already rented out,” Eskel said.

“Exactly! Why even show me a place and then go ‘but someone has already rented this one, onto the next place!’,” Jaskier said.

“And the next place is in a basement, with no windows and the door doesn’t lock,” Eskel said.

“Oh, did you see that one, too?” Jaskier asked.

“Yeah. It was either places like that or places that I couldn’t afford,” Eskel said.

“Why don’t you two move in together?” Geralt asked.

“What?!” Jaskier yelped.

“Yeah. That’s a great idea. Then you could afford one of the nice places,” Lambert said. 

“Well… I… Uh…” Jaskier said looking at Eskel. Who was scratching the scars along his cheek, a nervous habit that Jaskier found adorable. Not that he had ever said anything about that to anyone. No one needed to know about his little (okay, gigantic) crush on Eskel.

“It would make sense, I guess,” Eskel said.

“Of course it would. Then maybe you two… OUCH! Why’d you kick me?” Lambert asked turning to look at Geralt.

“Didn’t kick you,” Geralt said, looking entirely too innocent for Jaskier’s liking.

“Lambert, are you feeling well? Had too much to drink maybe?” Yennefer asked.

“You three are up to something,” Jaskier said narrowing his eyes.

“They are,” Eskel agreed.

“We should leave them to their little schemes,” Jaskier said looking at Eskel.

“We should.”

“Come! We have an apartment to find,” Jaskier said jumping up from the table. 

Eskel laughed as Jaskier tugged him to his feet.

“Have fun, you two,” Yennefer called as the two men left the room.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Yen!” Jaskier called as he and Eskel put their shoes on and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now I wanna dive into this more so I can actually get Eskel and Jaskier to kiss...
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
